Baby, it's cold outside
by notednoodle
Summary: {Hiatus} ((A high-school and modern day set story.)) Anna and Elsa have just started their new school; Anna's delighted, Elsa's worried. Will she be able to keep an eye on her little sister mixing with new friends and boys? Will she be able to make friends of her own? and will she be able to work out why that white haired boy keeps talking to her? Jelsa with eventual KristoffxAnna
1. Monday Morning

Authors Note:- Hey guys, just a quick few things about the story before you start, because this is a 'modern day' fiction, some origins are going to be slightly moved around. I hope I make them clear in my story, but if not, tell me and I'll add it in.

Another thing is I'm dyslexic, and while I try very hard with my spelling and grammar I tend to have some mistakes slip through the cracks. If anyone finds it particularity annoying please point out what the mistakes I have made are, and I'll correct them.

Lastly, I'm from the UK so I will be using those spellings for certain words eg 'colour' and 'realise' etc

Okay, on with the story, please leave reviews! (While Constructive Criticism is always welcome, please don't be too unkind!)

...

Elsa was sixteen years old and hiding in a bathroom.  
Why? Because Monday morning was finally here, and she was dreading it.  
She and her younger sister, Anna, had been homeschooled since the death of their parents years ago, but now they were getting ready for their first day of public school.  
School had been Anna's idea, she had begging and pleading their Aunt and Uncle to let them attend "normal school" (as she put it) until they finally gave in.  
Elsa had protested at first, but it was hard to say no to her little sister. God knows she was enough of a disappointment of a big sister. Anyway, she was only going to have to be in High school for two years, so she could let Anna have the one thing she wanted. How bad could it be?

Elsa found her thoughts interrupted by a loud banging outside the bathroom door.

"OW" came Anna's voice from the other side. Elsa flung open the door to see her little sister lying face down on the floor, her jeans tangled around her ankles. It seemed she'd been trying to get dressed and open the bathroom door at the same time. It hadn't gone well.  
"Are you alright, Anna?" Elsa asked trying to hide her amusement at her little sister's clumsiness. Anna sprung up with alarming speed, almost topping herself again. Elsa leaned forward to catch her.

"I'm fine, I'm fiiiine" Anna half sang as she pulled the jeans on and secured them with her belt before she wafted her hands at Elsa. "Seriously, Elsy, I'm alright. I'm 14, not 4, falling over isn't going to kill me!"  
"If you say so" replied Elsa, glancing at the white stripe of hair that was plaited neatly into one of her sister's braids. Anna sighed, she knew what Elsa was looking at.

"That was ages ago, Elsy" she said tucking her braid behind her ear, It's no big deal.

"Hmm" was the only response Elsa could give before a voice called up from the kitchen.

"GIRLS! YOU'LL BE LATE!" It was their Aunt.  
"OH JEEZ" gasped Anna "I'm not ready, Elsa, I need the bathroom"  
Elsa stepped out to allow her baby sister access.  
"you're the best, Elsa" Anna said before clipping the door shut behind her.  
Elsa smiled a little at her sisters antics and walked into her room to grab her things. She knew everything was there, she'd checked and double checked over the last two nights, but she made sure to glance through her bag one last time before leaving. As she headed down the stairs she heard Anna, back in her room fumbling around with her things. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Typical Anna." she muttered to herself. As she walked down the stairs.

The car ride there was nothing special. Her Aunt was driving, dropping the two of them off on her way to work. Anna's excited chatter filled the car while Elsa tried to ignore the feeling of dread that was pooling in her stomach. She'd always had trouble making friends. It's not that she didn't like people, it's just, they didn't seem to like her.  
Having quite a sheltered existence she'd only every really interacted with adults, so other kids her age had always been more trouble for her. They seemed to take her shy and reserved nature for a cold and uncaring one, and, when compared to the warm and bubbly Anna, Elsa couldn't really blame them for drifting away from her.  
Elsa didn't mind being on her own. Being naturally introverted, it's where she felt most relaxed, but it didn't make a totally friendless existence much easier.  
"WE'RE HERE!" cried Anna pressing her face against the window in excitement.  
"Elsa! Look at all the kids! We're going to make so many friends!"  
Elsa didn't say anything in response, but felt the dread grow a little bit more.

As soon at the girls' Aunt had pulled over, Anna was out of the car with a quick  
"Bye, love you" shot in her Aunt's direction. Elsa pursed her lips as she gathered up her things, far more apprehensive then her sister.  
"You'll be fine" her Aunts voice comforted gently, knowing exactly what Elsa was worrying about.

"You'll make friends here, Elsa, there's lots of kids in this school, you'll find a few quiet ones and settle right in"  
"Yeah" said Elsa, still unconvinced. "Bye, Auntie, I love you"  
The older woman smiled.  
"Bye, Elsa love you too, have some fun, and keep an eye one Anna"  
"I always do" said Elsa as the car began to drive off. Elsa sighed as she turned towards the large stone building and went to look for Anna.


	2. Reception and white hair

By the time Elsa found her, Anna was already chatting excitedly to a pretty blonde girl who must have had the longest hair Elsa had ever seen.  
"Oh!" Anna chirped when she spotted her approaching sister "Rapunzel, this is my sister, Elsa, Elsy, this is Rapunzel! Isn't her hair lovely?"  
"Hey" smiled the blonde girl "I'm guessing this is your first day right?"  
"Uh, Yes, and Hello" Said Elsa smiling politely. "Can you tell me where the school office is? I need to get us checked in."  
"Sure! I can take you there if you want" smiled Rapunzel.

"Oh, there's no need to bother yourself! We can find our own way there." Said Elsa, she had tried to sound polite, but given Rapunzel's upset expression, she feared she might have sounded rude. Elsa opened her mouth to appologise, but the blonde girl snapped back into life.

"Oh, Okay, well in that case, it's just down the hall and to your left" she said pointing down the middle Hallway. "It's a really big wooden door with a glass window in it, you can't miss it." Rapunzel said.

"Thank you" said Elsa forcing a wide smile, trying to come across as happy as her sister.  
"It's okay, anyway, see you later Anna, bye Elsa." And with that the girl quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"Sorry, Anna, I think I scared her off." Said Elsa, glancing at her little sister apologetically. Anna gave a small smile in return.  
"It's fine Elsa, but try not to freak anyone else out okay?" Anna joked looping her arm in her sisters as she lead them both in the direction Rapunzel had indicated. Anna sighed.  
"You just worry too much, you just have to let loose okay? You're not talking to adults anymore, you don't need to be formal and polite. Just be yourself."  
"I am being myself, that's the problem." Elsa said smiling a little. "I wish I was more like you"  
"You don't need to be more like me, you just need to be you, but the you that you are when your with me, and not the weird awkward you that you are around other people." Said Anna giving her sister a loving little nudge. "She said this place was on the right, didn't she?"

"You just said 'you' way too many times, and she said it was on the left." Said Elsa turning her head to look in that direction "There it is." She said nodding towards the door.

"Okay." Said Anna as she tugged her sister along behind her towards the door that read 'Office'.

The principals' Office was really made up of four rooms. One main room with a reception and few mismatched chairs scattered about and three doors leading off of it. The staff room, the school councillor, and, of course, the principal's office.  
Elsa walked towards the receptionist, a tall, slender woman whose hair was dyed a rather alarming shade of turquoise.  
"Hello" began Elsa "We're Elsa and Anna Arandelle, we were told we needed to come here for orientation?"  
"Oh, yes!" cried the little woman who began typing away on her computer "Let's see Anna and Elsa, pretty names you girls have, yes! Here you are" she said in a sing-song voice.

"I'll just start printing out your timetables now, but you are both going to have a nice little chat with our school councillor while I do that, then, after you've got all the paper work, we're going to call one student from your years and they will show your around for the day!"

Elsa was a little taken aback. The little woman spoke very fast and had just blasted her with information. She blinked a little, regaining herself.

"The school councillor? Is that really necessary?" Questioned Elsa.

"Oh it's no big thing, love. It's just a little check up to make sure there's no pressing worries, or problems you fear you might have. It's just a precaution" The little woman beamed. "OH!" she cried so loudly that it made Anna and Elsa jump "I haven't introduced myself, I'm Miss Tooth." She turned and indicated two of the most comfortable looking chairs for the two to sit in. "Just wait there and Mr. Sands will come out and get you!"

"Right" said Elsa and Anna together. They both walked past the desk and sat in the chairs Miss Tooth had indicated.  
"What on earth do you think we have to talk to the councillor about?" Elsa asked her sister quietly "This is our first day, we haven't had time for any problems yet!"  
Anna laughed.  
"It's no big deal sis, you go first and get it over with, it'll stop you worrying."  
Elsa nodded, gratefully.  
The two had been sitting together for about five minutes before a very short little man with a kind face and wild wisps of gold-blonde hair walked quietly out of the room.  
"Miss Arandaele and, uh, Miss Arandelle?" he asked in a soft voice.  
"That's us" said Anna.  
"Lovely, now which one of you would like to go first?"  
"Elsa" Said Anna, pointing to her older sister.  
"Very good, come along Miss Elsa" He said trotting back towards his door, Elsa followed.

"Now Miss Elsa" he said as he shut the door behind her. "How are you feeling."  
"Just fine" said Elsa.  
"Not worried?" He asked pulling himself into his chair "If I'm right you were both homeschooled, this must be a big change for you both."  
"Yes, it is, but I'm responsible, I can study perfectly fine, I don't get distracted easily as long as it's quiet, which the library would be fine for and-"  
She was cut off by the soft chuckle of  
"Miss Elsa, I didn't call you in here to lecture you about studying. I have confidence in you, and anyway" he laughed again "Your grades are not my worry. I am simply in charge of your emotional and mental wellbeing"  
"Oh, well that's all okay. I mean, I'm a little nervous, but I've had more worse things to deal with."  
"Yes" said , sadly. his hands brushed over a couple of folders Elsa was sure contained her and Anna's records. "You have haven't you." They were both silent for a minute.  
"I don't really have anything to say" Elsa said eventually.  
"That's quite alright dear. You can end this talk whenever you want. I just feel it helps for me to talk to the students a little, introduce myself. I think it's better to do that now before you could have problems. After all, it's easier going to someone you've met than to a total stranger."  
"Right" Agreed Elsa getting to her feet. "Thank you, I'll send Anna in after me. It will save you getting up."  
"Very kind Miss Elsa."  
And with that Elsa smiled and left the room.  
"Your turn" said Elsa to her sister.  
"Already? You were quick"

"I didn't have much to say."  
"Alright, see you in a bit" Said Anna springing to her feet and walking into the room.

As Elsa sat back down in her chair, suddenly there was a commotion outside. She glanced up just as a white haired boy erupted through the door, beaming.  
"Hey Miss. T" he said, leaning on the reception desk handing over a slip of paper.

"In trouble already Jack?" Said the woman trying to repress a smile. "That's a record even for you. it's only 8am, how do you get sent to the principal's office in half an hour?"

"What can I say? I try to be good, life's just not letting me."

"Take a seat, the principal's out at the minute, you'll have to wait for him."

"No problem Miss. T" He said and sauntered over to the seated area. It was then he spotted Elsa, who quickly looked away.

"Hey" he said throwing himself down in Anna's vacated seat.

"Hello" she replied politely.

"You new?"

"Yes."

"Don't say much, do you?"

"No." Elsa said, a tiny smile appearing on her face.

The boy just laughed.  
"I'm Jack, Jack Frost" He said sticking his hand out. She took it and shook hands nervously.  
"Elsa Arandelle"  
"Elsa, huh?" He said. Propping his legs up on a small coffee table.  
"Yes" Said Elsa, unsure of what else to say.

"Jack!" Boomed a loud voice with a might Russian accent.

"Here we go" Jack said looking towards the door, where a large man in a red suit stood.  
"Hey Principal Claus" He said with a little salute.

"You are trouble boy"

"That's me, just corrupting the new girl here." He said, jerking his head towards Elsa.

"My office, now" said the large man, striding past the two of them and into his office.

"So" said Jack, snuggling into the chair "Elsa Arandelle, were'd you come from?"

"Jack!" boomed the man again "I mean it!" his head appeared around the corner of the door.

"Gotta go!" Said Jack, as he pushed himself up from the chair "We'll continue our plan to egg the gym later."

"Wh-what?" spluttered Elsa "We didn't. . . "

She was cut off by Principal Claus putting up a large hand so silence her.

"Don't worry Elsa, Jack is under the impression he is funny. Sometimes he tries to make jokes, it's best to ignore them, yes?"

Elsa nodded, feeling a little dumbfounded.

"Very good" said the man before shutting himself and Jack in his office.

Just then Anna emerged from Room.  
"What was with all the noise?"

"I'll tell you later" said Elsa "We'd better get to class."

Anna nodded as the two of them went to collect their time tables from Miss Tooth.


	3. Him again

When the sisters received their timetables Miss Tooth had them wait while two of the other pupils joined them to give them each a buddy for the day.  
Rapunzel came back for Anna and took her off for their Freshman classes and Elsa was paired with a red haired Scottish girl names Merida.  
"So what's being homeschooled like?" Merida asked as they headed off to Maths class.

"It's alright"

"Really? I think I'd get lonely with no one else to talk too."

"It's alright, it can get a bit lonely, but I've got my sister Anna, and I like the quiet someimtes."

"Yeah, a quiet house, I wonder what that would be like, I have three younger siblings! Triplets, all boys, so everything is loud and chaotic, and everything is sticky! I swear, our house is in permanent need of a clean because the second anything gets wiped or washed the boys attack it with sticky hands."

Elsa laughed.

"They sound like a handful"

"Yeah but I love them. I don't you can help but love you little siblings, even when you don't get them you know?"

"Yes. I know exactly." Said Elsa, smiling and feeling truly relaxed for the first time in a while.

The day progressed as any school day would until it was time for lunch.

"Those classes were so big, it's weird being in room with so many people when I'm in class. Normally it's just Anna, the tutor, and I." said Elsa walking towards the cafeteria.

"Must be nice with more people to answer the tutors questions though." replied Merida.

Elsa paused, thinking for a minute.

"Hey Merida?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about Jack Frost?"

"Jack? Why'd you wanna know about him? Did he do something to you? I'm sorry, he can be a jerk sometimes but he doesn't mean anything by it."

"No, he didn't do anything, it's just..." Elsa trailed off, she didn't know why she wanted to know more about Jack. She just did.

Merida raised her eyebrows and Elsa saw a little smirk cross the red-head's face before she spoke again.

"Well no one really knows much about Jack, other than the obvious. You know, a bit rebellious, class clown, never seems to take anything seriously. But honestly no one knows much about his home life. Whenever he gets asked anything he just kind of makes a joke, but he never gives a serious answer"

"How odd"

"Yeah"

"Are you friends with him?" Elsa asked, trying to keep the conversation going, not that Merida needed much encouragement. The other girl seemed to be a bit of a talker, which was fine as Elsa was a listener.

Merida shrugged in response to the question.

"Yes and no. I mean we're friendly, but we're not super close. Honestly though, he's not super close to anyone, he just kind of drifts." said Merida, shrugging again. She opened her mouth to say something else until she caught sight of something over Elsa's shoulder.

"speak of the devil" said Merida smiling a little and nudging Elsa lightly.

Elsa turned to see Jack half jogging towards the two girls.

"Hey , Merida, Coach was looking for you" Jack said as he approached the two girls.

"For me, why?" asked Merida, looking puzzled.

"I don't know, some archery thing." replied Jack with a 'how-should-I-know' expression on his face.

Merida sighed and looked at Elsa.

"Do you mind detouring to the gym?"

"Uh" said Elsa, as if on cue, her stomach let out a loud rumble. Merida and Jack laughed.

"I guess she does." Said Merida " Jack could you?"

"I'll take Elsa to lunch, you go see what your sports situation is" Jack said, smiling.

"Thanks Jack, I'll be back in like 20 minutes Elsa!" Merida said as she disappeared from the lunch hall.

Jack turned to Elsa.

"So, home-school, how's the first day going?"

"It's alright. I see you survived your session with Principal Claus"

"Yup, still in one piece, for now" he winked at Elsa as he lead her over to the line for food.

"What did you do anyway?"

"Tssssh, nothing that bad. They're just a bit sensitive to those sort of things on the first few days. Try to set a few boundaries you know? Not that it matters much, if I've learned nothing else, it's that this school will just give up on you eventually."

"That's not very good" said Elsa, frowning a little.

"It is if you want to be given up on."

"Why would you want that?"

"Because it's less effort." Jack smirked as he caught the look on Elsa's face "Look Elsa, you can either spend your days working away here, letting your whole high school experience pass you by, or you could get in a bit of trouble, have a bit of fun."

"I thought your high school experience was to learn? Isn't that what we're here for?"

"Heh, home-school you have so much to learn, and luckily, you found the best teacher you could ask for."

Just then Jack almost walked into a tall, grey haired man why was staring down at the cafeteria food with mild concern.

"Hey, coach. How's pool?"

The tall man turned to Jack, looking irritated.

"Look Frost, I don't question those obviously faked noted you give me to get outta my lessons, the least ya could do is leave my gym alone." he sighed "I mean, the pool Jack? really?"

"Sorry Coach Bunny, won't happen again"

"No, not that, but somethin' else" He said looking down at Jack. An old, squat little lunch lady bustled up to the counter.

"Here you go , four hard boiled eggs"  
"Thank you ma'am" He said taking the plate and walking away.

"That was the coach?" asked Elsa loading up her own lunch tray while Jack did the same.

"Yup, that was him" Nodded Jack.

"I thought he was wanting to see Merida about something" Said Elsa.

"That's what I said" Jack was grinning now.

"What does that mean?"

"It means what I said to Merida may not have been entirely true, but don't worry about it."

"Oh." said Elsa "Won't she be waiting for him then? She'll miss lunch" she worried sitting down with Jack at the end of a relatively empty table

"Don't worry too much about it. Merida misses lunch all the time. She's probably practicing her archery night now. She's probably forgotten you exist."

"Oh" said Elsa again, feeling a little hurt at the thought of being forgotten about. Jack seemed to realise this.

"Hey, don't get upset about it, when Merida's focusing on her shot Principal Clause to stand next to her naked and dancing and she would be none the wiser, she's just like that you know?"

"I see, so why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Lie to Merida about her being needed in the gym."

At this, Jack paused for a minute. He stared at his sandwich, and Elsa could swear she saw a little flush of light pink appear on his pale cheeks.

"No reason really, just felt like causing a little trouble."

A silence fell between them after that, and while it wasn't an uncomfortable one, Elsa couldn't help but feel she's put her foot in it again. As they finished their lunch Jack and Elsa put away their trays and headed back out into the hallway.

"What did you do?" questioned Elsa suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"To the pool" Elsa explained "What did you do to the pool"

"Oh that" said Jack, grinning again. "C'mon I'll show you." he took her elbow and head her off down a hallway towards the gym.

...

a/n; Okay, I should upload again soon! Hopefully tomorrow if everything goes okay! I hope your liking it. Reviews are most welcome!  
P.S to the person that suggested Jack be Elsa's guide, sorry I didn't do that exactly, but I hope what I did was good too :)


	4. Breaking the rules

Jack and Elsa had made it about halfway to the gym when they heard to school bell ring.

"Oh, I guess you can show me another time" Elsa frowned.

"What? We're nearly there. I can take you now." Jack said, looking around at her, a mildly bemused expression on his face

"But, class.." Elsa trailed off as Jack just smiled at her.

Smirking again, he waged a finger at her in mock annoyance.

"Now Elsa, what did I tell you earlier? School is about more than learning!"

"But we should go to class. It's the rules isn't it?" queried Elsa

"Break the rules!" said jack simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't like breaking the rules. I've never broken the rules." Elsa was feeling a little nervous now. She knew she should go back, but she also knew she didn't want to.

"If you've never broken a rule, how do you know you don't like breaking them?" he replied a little smugly.

Elsa hesitated.

Jack's smile softened a little.  
"Look, we won't be that late, and you can just blame me. They'll understand and I'll just end up with detention. No big deal, really."

Elsa bit her lip. Jack held out his hand and smirked again.

"You coming?"

Elsa shook slightly in disbelief at herself.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" she said as she took his hand.

"Rebellion lesson number one" Jack grinned as he started to run down the last hallway, pulling Elsa along behind him.

...

"This is it" he said as they approached the pool doors. "But wait here just a sec" Jack said as he dove into a storage cupboard and pulled out a large duffel bag.

"What's in there?"

"You'll see" Jack said and lead Elsa through the empty boys' changing room and out into the pool.

It was entirely, solidly - "Frozen" breathed Elsa. "How on earth do you freeze a pool?"

Jack just softly taped the side of his nose.

"Nuh-uh, Elsa, I can't go giving away my secrets now, can I? It might make me lose my mysterious allure."

Elsa laughed. Jack faked a hurt expression.

"You don't think I have mysterious allure?" said Jack, sniffing and dabbing at his eyes dramatically.

Elsa just rolled her eyes and smiled as Jack's pretend weeping split into a wide grin.

"What's in the bag?" she asked

"Oh, right." he reached into the bag and pulled out two pairs of skates.

"You ever ice skated before?" Asked Jack, shaking the skates at her.

"Yeah, I love it." She said taking them from him.

"They'll be a bit heavy. Those are from the girl's hockey teams' supply. I just grabbed a random pair and hoped they'd fit.

Elsa laced up the boots, they were a little big, but not unusable. She looked over at Jack, who had pulled a pair into his own feet.

"C'mon" he stood and motioned for Elsa to follow him onto the pool's surface.

Elsa hesitated.

"Is it going to be thick enough for us to stand on?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was skating on here earlier, see?" he said nodding towards some grooves that had been cut into the ice already. "Totally solid, I did well."

Elsa nodded and stepped out onto the ice. She slipped a little before finding her footing and pushing off properly towards the middle of the make shift ice rink.

"This is weird" she said staring down at the bright blue tiles at the bottom. "I've never skated on a pool before."

"I'd be disappointed if you had!" said Jack, who was doing slow backwards loops around Elsa, hands behind his head, eyes closed, looking relaxed. "I mean, it would suck if I bring you here to impress you, and you'd already done this before."

Elsa's face started to feel very warm as she heard that.

"You're trying to impress me?"

Jack's smooth skating was interrupted by him stumbling a little at Elsa's reply.

"uh, yeah well" He coughed a little, trying to regain his easy-going demeanour. "You know what I mean, 'cause you're new, you know. Gotta leave an impression."

"Well you've certainly done that." said Elsa, skating in a long smooth line to the other end of the pool. Jack spotted what she was doing and grinned.

"Race ya!"

"What? No!" she started as Jack whizzed towards and then past her.

"UNFAIR!" she shouted, but her heart was beating fast in excitement as she took off after Jack.

Jack looked over his shoulder and saw Elsa coming up fast behind him, so he decided to skate into her path, causing her to swerve, which she did. But the sudden change in direction caused Elsa to stumble and grab onto Jacks outstretched arm for balance. This, in turn, caused Jack to wobble. They both took a second to regain their balance.

Jack started laughing first, but Elsa soon joined in. As they were lost in the moment, neither of them noticed the door gym door swinging open until a loud voice was heard from the doorway.

"JACK!"

The two froze, and simultaneously turned towards the door, smiles fading from their faces. There, in the hallway, stood the coach looking very angry, and behind him, looking a mixture of horrified and stunned, was Merida.

"Off the pool, you two, NOW!" The man boomed as he strode around the makeshift ice rink, towards the two teenagers.  
Merida hurried behind him. As soon as Jack and Elsa had pulled of their skates, Coach Bunny Bunny snarled.  
"With me, now."

Jack and Elsa followed sheepishly. The coach began to storm through the halls so quickly that the three students had to practically jog to keep up with him.  
As soon as he was far enough away from the trio to be out of earshot, Merida started speaking.  
"Oh my god, Elsa I am so sorry! I just came back to the caf and you weren't there, so I assumed you'd gone to class but you weren't there either! I just freaked out that I'd lost you, I didn't think! I really didn't mean to get you in trouble, especially not on your first day, I mean, really I just..." She trailed off, looking very guilty.

"It's alright Merida, we shouldn't have been in there anyway. We were asking for trouble. Anyone could have walked in." Replied Elsa, trying to sooth the panicking Scott.

"That doesn't make me feel much better because it WAS me! I should have just kept my mouth shut, and I definitely shouldn't have told coach, especially when I could have figured out Jack was involved. "

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Chimed in Jack.

"You know what it means!" Said Merida, exasperated "it's not exactly some big secret you and Coach Bunny aren't exactly best buddies. You wind him up too much."

"He should learn to take a joke!" argued Jack.

"Or maybe you should learn to stop being an idiot" that was coach Bunny's voice. The three looked ahead of them to see the older man had turned to face them, scowling. They'd been louder than they'd thought and he'd heard them.  
"In here." He said holding the School's office door open. Elsa sighed as she walked into the little waiting room for the second time that day.

"You can go if you want" Coach Bunny said to Merida.

"I'll stay, I'm supposed to be Elsa's buddy for her first day." she replied, staring at her shoes, clearly still upset at the mess she felt she'd caused.

Coach Bunny just shrugged and let the door swing shut behind them as he went into the office to talk to the Principal about what they'd done. Elsa felt an unpleasant heat creep up her face and, to her horror, felt tears of shame prickle in her eyes. How had she managed to be sent to the principal's office on her first day? Seriously. How on earth had she managed that? What was her Aunt going to say? Or her Uncle? Or Anna? She gulped. She hadn't thought about Anna.  
Her little social butterfly of a little sister was going to get labelled with her weird older sister who skipped class and messed around on frozen swimming pools.

A tear made its way down Elsa's cheek, which she wiped away quickly.

"Elsa, no! Don't cry!" begged Merida. Elsa glanced up to see she was also looking very teary eyed. "I'm really sorry! I'm so SO sorry!" Merida's apology only made Elsa feel more guilty and she began to cry properly, and, by the sniffling she could hear, Merida had too.

"Hey girls" came a soft voice from their left. They both looked up, it was Miss Tooth, she was holding a packet of tissues out to them. "Don't cry, I'm sure everything will be okay." The two girls nodded as they wiped their faces.  
Miss Tooth gave a tiny smiled and said "Hey Jack, I thought you were joking about trying to corrupt the new girl."  
Elsa and Merida laughed weakly. Neither of them found it very funny, but they appreciated the receptionist trying to lighten the mood.  
Jack, however, gave no response. It was then Elsa looked at him for the first time since they were on the pool together. He was sitting slumped back in the chair, arms folded and staring at the corner of the room.  
He wasn't smiling. It was the first time she'd seen him without a smile on his face, let alone looking so serious. She tried to think of something to say, but her mind was blank. She just couldn't think of anything to say. As it turned out, she didn't have time to say anything, as the door to principal Claus's office swung open and he and Coach Bunny walked out.

"You two, inside please." said principal Claus, looking exasperated and holding open his office door.


	5. Elsa in trouble?

A/N';- Hey guys, sorry the chapter is quite short today, I've managed to crack my computer screen so I had to write this in the school library after school! Hopefully I'll have the problem fixed soon!

...

Jack and Elsa scurried inside the office and sat quietly in the two chairs facing the large wooden desk in the middle of the room. Principal Claus let the door of his study swing shut with a rather intimidating 'bang' as he walked slowly around the desk and sat in his chair.

"So" he sighed heavily. "We meet again, Jack."

Jack just nodded. Still not really looking at anyone.

"What? No snappy comeback this time?" quizzed the older man.

Jack shook his head.

"Well this is quite a change, is it not? Normally, you take opportunity to brag about what you do, now you're quiet?"

nothing again, so Principal Claus continued.

"Perhaps because this time you managed to get someone else into trouble?" Principal Claus' eyes turned to Elsa. "I told you Jack, much more trouble and you'd get suspended."

Jack froze at this and finally looked over at Principal Claus.

"You're not serious"

"I'm sorry Jack, you getting into trouble is one thing, you bring others into it now. We can't have you endangering other students, we shouldn't even be letting you endanger to yourself. But we always thought you knew this was a line that you don't cross."

Principal Claus picked up a large folder, Jack's school record.

"I'm sorry Jack but we will need to call your home and-"  
"It was my idea" Elsa hadn't meant to say anything, but the words had just come out of her before she could stop herself.

"What?" Said Jack and Principal Claus together.

"Yeah, when Jack told me what he did, I asked to see it. I begged him, really Sir, he wanted to go back to class, but I guess I got a little excited, my first day and all."

Elsa's heart was beating fast now.  
She didn't know what she was saying, or what it meant for her school life, she couldn't even really explain why she was defending Jack, after all, she'd just met him today. The only thing Elsa knew was, she didn't want Jack to go away, she didn't want him in trouble.

"You don't need to lie for the boy, Miss Elsa, he's had enough chances. "

"I'm not lying" Elsa lied. She hoped the slight shake in her voice wouldn't give her away.

It was clear Principal Claus didn't believe Elsa, but he could also tell he wasn't going to be able to make Elsa say anything else.

"Well" said Principal Claus, sighing "This changes things."

He started to root around in his files again until he pulled out a much thinner folder, Elsa's.

"As this is your first time in trouble Miss Elsa, we will give no punishment, however we will need to keep a note of this, incase further incidences occur, yes? Maybe a good idea to keep out of trouble now, yes?"

Elsa nodded quickly, relief flooding through her. This could have been far worse. After all, she had gone out onto the frozen pool. She did deserve a little punishment for that. As Principal Claus wrote a small note for Elsa's file, she glanced over at Jack. He was just staring at her like she'd just appeared in the room from out of thin air, mouth hanging open slightly, as if he was about to say something to her.

Elsa just turned away in time to see the Principal snapping her file closed and stashing it again.

"Okay, Miss Arandelle, Mr. Frost, you are free to go."

As the two exited the room, Elsa saw that Merida was nowhere to be seen.  
"She had to leave for Biology, Elsa." Came Miss Tooth's voice from her desk, as if reading Elsa's mind. "She said she'd come back for you after that, so you can just stay here for now, she shouldn't be much longer." Elsa nodded and took a seat.  
Jack hadn't moved. She glanced up at him to see he was still staring at her.

"Elsa.." He said finally, his voice was soft.

Elsa just looked up at him.

"You.. you took the blame for me. No one has ever..."

Elsa felt her face heat up.

"You were going to be suspended" She said, cooly, looking down at her shoes. "It's my first time doing anything wrong. Besides, Principal Claus still knows it was you, but he couldn't punish you if I took the blame, so I got off easily. I didn't do anything big." Said Elsa, still talking to her feet.

"No, Elsa, you did something huge."

He sat down in the seat next to her.

"Thank you." He said, in the same soft, slightly stunned, tone.

While she was glad Jack wasn't in trouble, she still wasn't very pleased with him, after all, it was all his idea.

She wanted to be angry with him.

She knew she SHOULD be angry with him, but she wasn't.

It would be a lot easier to be mad at him if he just stopped looking at her like that. Because the way he was talking to her and looking at her, was making her heart speed up a little and her mouth feel quite dry.

She didn't have any idea what she was feeling or why, and that upset her.  
Elsa put a hand to her forehead, all this feeling made her very confused. She was a sensible person by nature, so wanted to think about this, but the more she thought about it, the less since it made.

"Elsa! You're out what happened!?" It was Merida! The red head girl barged into the office, breaking Jack's gaze and setting him back into his regular 'cool' demeanor.

"She saved me!" grinned Jack.

Merida laughed.

"Elsa, I thought you were seinsible!" she chuckled.

"So did I." replied Elsa

"Right, well we have English class next, last class of the day. You ready?"

Elsa stood up and was quickly followed by Jack who casually sauntered after them. Merida scowled a little.

"You've already gotten her in trouble Jack, can you leave the poor girl alone for the rest of the day?"

Jack just shrugged "Yeah, sure, whatever. I've got to get to my locker anyway." He said and turned down a hallway away from the two girls. But he still took one last, long look at Elsa as she walked away.

"Thanks" Said Elsa. She felt a weird twinge of sadness as Jack left. Elsa pursed her lips. She'd only met him today and in that time she'd been excited, happy, scared, sad, annoyed and something else she had more trouble placing. Maybe it would be better if she stayed away from him for a while. It would be the sensible idea, but even as she thought it, she knew that staying away from Jack wasn't going to be that easy.


End file.
